


Can life get worst?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LATER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yalana is a 12 year old girl who has a body of of woman, and a mind that wants something i child is to young to do. I made this at 2:22 AM. She acts very sexual around boys she likes. Join her on her adventureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeojijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji\(will add more)





	Can life get worst?

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter 2:26 AM

Yalana was different from the other kids. She was a hybrid, human, monster, and angel hybrid(that still counts as a hybrid right?). What kind of monster she is…? Well, let’s see. Oh yeah! Skeleton. She woke up and looked at her favorite clothing her favorite clothing.

(A black dress that has no straps, gold shoes, and black leggings)

She is twelve years old, but…...has a mind a child shouldn't have.. and body. Enough about that though.  

She looked at the big mirror in her room. She looked at her eye’s, her red eye glowing, while her white eye was not. Because of her outfit you could see her skeletal shoulders. The skeleton part of her goes all the way to her ankles. On her back she has _GIANT_ wings. Bone wings.She let her wings spread out. She smiled to herself.

“Maybe, I can find the man of my dreams today!” She smirked confidently.

She walked downstairs still in her pajamas. Little did she know, there was company down there.

“Hey mom, dad.” I said before noticing the other people in the house.

“Lana! Go put some clothes on!” Dad yelled at me.

 “ **YALANA VIOLETTA RAMIREZ-SANCHEZ** WHAT THE _HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?_ ** _GO CHANGE INTO YOUR CLOTHING NOW!”_** Mom screamed.

“Yes, of course!” Yalana ran away before more trouble came her way.

 

This is an **_baaad_ ** day for her.

* * *

  


???? POV

Who was that girl? why was she wearing that  hot outfit? maybe  i should go introduce myself to her? But she seems sketchy in some way. Hmmmmm.

“Sorry about my daughter. She’s never worn that before or came outside of her room without outside cloths on. I’m so sorry!” Ms. Ramirez said.

“It’s okay things happen.” Toriel said

“But maybe you should try not to have that happen again.”

“Yeah we won’t” Mr Sanchez said.

“Sans.” Papyrus tapped Sans on the shoulder. “Do we,know that girl..?” Papyrus asked.

“i don’t know paps, want to come with me to introduce ourselves?” Sans asked his brother.

“Great idea! Let’s go!” Papyrus said before running up the stairs.

“Wait for me Papyrus!!”

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yalana is a twelve year old with a body of a woman and but always has.....something on her mind. She has rainbow hair, red and white eyes and is very sexual in some moments.


End file.
